


Field Research

by CultOfAdoration



Category: Ghost (Swedish Band)
Genre: 2019 is the year of nonstop self indulgence, Dry Humping, Finger Sucking, Grinding, Hand & Finger Kink, M/M, Mouth Kink, Oral Fixation, PWP, T e e t h
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 12:05:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17365607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CultOfAdoration/pseuds/CultOfAdoration
Summary: What's that guy's deal, anyway?





	Field Research

**Author's Note:**

> Aura and Circios are the names a friend and I gave to the Ghoulettes around their introduction and we never ended up switching to more popular fan-given names, so. There's that.

Ever since he was added to the band, there have been rumors about what exactly Multi Ghoul  _ was _ . After a particularly cutting remark at Water’s expense, he playfully stuck his tongue out, the others immediately noticing that it didn’t have the same greyish, almost iridescent sheen that theirs did. It wasn’t even forked. In fact, it was completely unremarkable in every way which was remarkable in itself. 

“Do you think he’s, y’know… Human?” The fledgling ghoul stagehands whisper amongst each other once they think he’s too far away to hear, but Multi always shakes it off. Sometimes scowls and rolls his eyes. Really, a human with horns and silver skin? Although Multi’s silver pigmentation is a little uneven, it was extremely common to have variations in skin tones among ghouls. The senior most ghouls, retired band members from Emeritus the First’s time, says it depends on how they looked before the conversion.

Earth thinks back on this when he’s alone with the ghoul, Multi tuning his guitar and Earth drumming away on a practice set he had moved into the bedroom sometime ago. He’s only vaguely aware that his drumming has slowed a considerable amount when gets caught staring at Multi’s mouth as he speaks. He clicks his tongue after running it over his teeth. 

“You’ve been staring at me for like, twenty minutes. Is there something in my teeth?” 

He blinks and shakes his head out a little before returning his focus to Multi himself. 

“No, I just– I’m sorry. They’re kind of…” 

_ Weird _ , his brain unhelpfully supplies, but he trails off, unsure of how to explain himself without offending. Okay, comparatively, ghouls are the weird ones, he can admit that much. He’s around enough humans that the sight shouldn’t be a shock at all, but there’s just something so uncanny about that neat row of flat, white teeth and still-fused tongue combined with a ghoulish face. Just going by the look on Multi’s face, at least he isn’t hurt. If anything, he seems curious. 

“Oh, did you just notice?”

Multi uses his finger to pull his lip down, baring his teeth before letting his jaw drop and sticking his tongue out. The insides of his lips and eyes still have a little color to them as well, instead of the monochromatic pigmentation that ghouls usually get as they settle into their new bodies. Just brown, human skin, if a tiny bit lifeless looking. 

“Weird,” Earth murmurs, unintentionally completing the earlier sentiment. Sure enough, that’s a normal human mouth. Even the fingers he’s using to bare his bottom teeth are normal. There aren’t even claws at the end of his long, square fingers. Earth stares at him, enthralled.

Earth finds himself leaning over and reaching up to grab Multi by the jaw, gently turning his face this way and that to really take in all the little details he doesn’t usually catch. His ears aren’t very pointed either, at least not as much as the other ghouls. Absentmindedly, he runs his thumb over his bottom lip to pull it down. He cringes internally. Too tender, too intimate. He pulls his hand back and balls it up into a fist on his lap.

“When was your consecration?” He quickly asks before Multi can ask him what  _ that  _ was all about. “Maybe you’re not finished with the transformation yet.”

To his surprise, Multi laughs. 

“Oh, man.  _ Forever  _ ago.”  

“Wow…Really?” Come to think of it, all of the senior ghouls seemed to know him already, even back before he was a higher ranking member. Just how old is Multi Ghoul anyway? 

“Yeah! Nihil isn’t really sure what happened, either. My ritual went fine, I just,” he gestures to himself, and then shrugs dejectedly. He looks back up at Earth, who can’t help but feel a twinge of guilt for treating the other like some sort of specimen. 

“Um. So, what element are you? Don’t take that the wrong way! I always thought you were a fire ghoul, but…” Earth shifts around in his seat a little. He should really shut up soon, shouldn’t he? It was only a matter of time before he said something to upset or piss off the other ghoul.

“A little of everything I guess? Multi element, multi instrumentalist. I’m a package deal,” Multi laughs. He strums his guitar experimentally, nodding with approval with the sound. He starts plucking out simple chords over and over, not really playing a song, but it doesn’t sound random either. At least he doesn’t seem to be minding the game of 20 Questions.

They sit in relative silence for a moment, Earth finding himself nodding along to the tune of Multi’s guitar, before Multi speaks up again.

“There’s another weird one running around somewhere. What’s his name again?” 

Earth has to think for a minute before he realizes who Multi’s talking about. 

“Oh, Special? He’s pretty cool.”

Multi takes his hand off the fretboard to point at him. He grins widely at the mention of his name.

“That’s the guy!” 

Earth laughs at his energetic reaction. “I thought he was a fire ghoul too!” 

This time, it’s Multi’s turn to laugh. 

“Nah, not at all. He’s same as me. I’m pretty sure they just gave us fire uniforms because that’s all they had lying around at the time,” Multi shakes his head. “Better than getting stuck wearing the fledgling ghoul outfits, everyone would think we were kids.” 

Earth smiles at the thought, a comfortable silence eclipses the conversation once more. He begins tapping out a simple beat on the drum pad, nothing too interesting or impressive but just enough to compliment Multi’s poppy-sounding guitar.

“So, what’s so special about him?”

Earth stops playing and slightly tilts his head at Multi in confusion.

“What are you asking me for?” 

“Don’t you poke and prod at him too?”

He doesn’t miss the humor in Multi’s voice but he still has it in him to feel a little embarrassed about the whole scenario.

“No! I’ve never even met him before.  _ And I’m not poking and prodding _ !”

They go silent as Earth keeps looking him over. Definitely Poking and prodding, leaning over him the way he did.

“ _ Uh huh _ ,” Multi says, grinning. “My teeth never came in right either, even though they fell out like four different times. Check it out,” he says and opens his mouth. Earth stands and closes small distance between them to get a better look. Sure enough, the canines and lateral incisors are pointy but human sized. Wow, he never realized how large ghoul teeth were in comparison. Earth absentmindedly reaches over and runs the pad of his thumb over the flat ridge of his front teeth without even thinking. Multi doesn’t stop him. He actually leans a little into the touch, opening wider.

Earth yanks his hand back the second he hears footsteps and the bedroom door creaking open.

“Oh, fuck’s sake, not you too. Can you leave the guy alone,” mutters Aether, walking over to his nightstand where he left his phone to charge. Earth straightens and retracts his hand fully, flushing a deep, muddy grey all along the bridge of his nose and cheekbones. Multi doesn’t seem to care, merely shrugging. 

“No big deal, Aeth. I’d rather people  _ ask  _ instead of talking shit.”

Aether snorts. 

“Still annoyed about those dumbass kids from backstage?” He says, checking the battery level on his phone before unplugging it and rolling up his charger. Multi tilts his head noncommittally, rolling his eyes. Aether shrugs with a quick “ _ Whatever you say, man _ ,” unlocking his phone on his way out. At least he has the courtesy of closing the door behind him.

With a start, Earth realizes that he had been practically hovering over Multi with one knee propped up on the bed, between his legs. He’s glad he hadn’t been facing the other ghoul for that small interaction. It should have been a sign to just leave him alone already, but he finds himself gently pressing his fingers against Multi’s lips to curiously explore his mouth. The other ghoul raises his hands to Earth’s hips as if to steady him, squeezing occasionally. Earth tells himself that he’s just imagining the tiny tremors coming from the other ghoul until Multi’s eyelids flutter down to leave only the barest margins of color as the tip of his tongue softly works the end of the finger in his mouth. 

_ Oh. Okay, then. _

The cloying, artificial lavender scent of soap clinging to Earth’s skin and its antiseptic, the chemical taste is a little too strong to really be pleasant. Still, a strong hand leaves Earth’s hip to squeeze his, thumbs pressing against the flesh of his palm to straighten out Earth’s middle finger and run his tongue over the two digits. Earth releases a single, shaky breath when Multi’s eyes flick up to his for a second before trailing back down to look at the fingers in his mouth. Multi licks and sucks at the pads of his fingertips before letting his mouth fall open, tongue lolling out, jaw lax. A quick twinge of arousal makes Earth twitch at the sight.

_ Alright, yeah, this is definitely something he could get into.  _

Earth strokes his tongue, from the tip to as deep as he can get and then back down, stroking the sides. Multi’s dull teeth occasionally graze his knuckles, reminding him of the point of this so-called research. He traces his finger along Multi’s central and lateral incisors, pressing the pad of his index finger lightly against the points of his canines, feeling the ridges of the tops of his first bicuspid, second, then sliding his fingers back to the front of his mouth again. Even, straight, not even sharp enough to pierce with the gentle squeeze, not quite a bite, of Multi’s molars on Earth’s index finger.

Earth forgets himself for a moment and puts his fingers a little too far inside, rubbing the back of Multi’s tongue. An excited shiver courses through his body, his fingers unintentionally plunging deeper, a rough hacking sound tearing its way out of Multi’s throat. He jerks back, startled. 

“Shit, I’m sorry,” he says, moving to climb off of the bed. Multi’s hand tightening on his hip stops him from pulling back completely. Multi swallows and rubs his hip a little before settling it higher on Earth’s waist. 

“It’s okay. It’s okay,” he says, voice raspy before coughing again. 

Earth waits for him to relax, admiring the neat row of perfectly spaced indents along the soft underside of his finger in the meantime. Multi closes his eyes, tears beading on his eyelashes, lacing his fingers together on the small of Earth’s back and swallowing back the excess saliva welling up in the corners of his mouth. He takes a breath and looks up into Earth’s eyes and flashes him a quick grin. 

Shaking with anticipation, Earth swipes his thumb across Multi’s bottom lip, inhaling sharply when he licks at the pad of his finger. He brings the two digits up to Multi’s mouth again, who takes them back in eagerly. Earth can feel Multi breathing harshly through his nose, the puffs of air ghosting over the top of his hand when he sighs. The wet click of his tongue as he tries to swallow around the intrusion, all muffled on the fingers exploring the inside of his mouth is still somehow obscenely loud and much, much hotter than it has any right to be. 

Little droplets of saliva start running down Earth’s palm and wrist, pattering onto the tightly stretched, tented fabric of Multi’s pants, tiny black constellations forming on the dark charcoal grey when he starts getting a little too excited, tongue flickering quickly against the intrusive fingers.

At some point, Earth realizes, Multi had started slowly rocking his hips, seeking friction but not quite making it since he was still sitting up on his knees above him. Gingerly, Earth seats himself fully on Multi’s lap, wary about putting his full weight on the shorter ghoul. Panting around his fingers, Multi licks up the sides and Earth belatedly realizes he was holding his breath. He lets himself exhale slowly, shakily, when Multi grabs his wrist again, tongue pressing flat against both digits as he moves his head forward and sucks with strange, quivering eagerness. A sharp upward twitch of Multi’s hips pulls a groan out of the taller ghoul when he feels how hard he is in his pants. He pulls his fingers out part way, running them over Multi’s spit slick lips. 

“Touch me," Multi gasps when Earth pulls the intrusive digits out, dragging the hand down to his crotch. “Yeah?” he asks, still breathless and panting. Earth’s eyes were wide and unblinking, almost terrified, staring down at him. At a loss for words, he just nods.

Multi puts his hand over Earth’s and guides him into stroking his erection through his pants, tightening his hand every so often to make him squeeze his cock. Multi moans and tips his head back. Earth gives in at the sight and closes the distance in a quick, clumsy kiss. The leftover saliva on Multi’s lips has gone cold to the touch and he cringes back a little at the strange sensation, Multi following him to reconnect their lips.  

They fall back, grinding against each other, legs partially hanging awkwardly over the edge of the bed. Multi drags himself further up on the bed, taking Earth with him, to roll them onto their sides, Earth tangling his legs with Multi’s to get closer, move harder. 

“Wait, yeah, just like that,” Earth whines when Multi grabs his ass to bring their hips together in a slow, easy roll. 

Distantly, Earth thinks that he ought to at least get them out of their pants, but at this point neither of them can bring themselves to pull away. In fact, Multi’s large hands on his ass, pulling him forward, stop him from moving much at all. Multi’s thighs tense each time they move against each other, giving Earth something nice and solid to grab onto to anchor himself, but he brings his hands back up to Multi’s face anyway, holding him close enough to feel his breath against his mouth. He strokes his thumbs over the skin just at the corner of his lips. 

"Okay," Earth breathes, "Okay, yeah," when Multi turns his head just enough to catch one of his thumbs in his mouth. Earth removes it after humoring Multi for a few moments of letting him nip and lick at the pad of his thumb, replacing it with his middle and index finger. He lets them slip in and out of his mouth as Multi rubs harder against him. 

He manages a few soft sounds of approval around the digits, his voice muffled and wet. Earth strokes his tongue with both fingers and the only sound he makes is a low, incoherent moan as the smooth muscle glides over them. A fresh wave of arousal washes over him at the sounds being pulled from the other ghoul’s mouth. 

“Oh, shit– yeah, good, just keep doing that," Earth orders, so close that his body shakes with the need to finish but held back by the layers of fabric, the indirectness of the contact between Multi and himself borderline infuriating. Multi moans loudly around the fingers when Earth suddenly picks up the pace, rutting roughly against him in his frustration. At the other ghoul's desperate sound, Earth gasps for breath and cums in his pants, his fingers slipping out of Multi’s mouth to grip at his shoulder, holding that pose there and shivering with aftershocks for what feels like a full minute. 

Multi keeps going, desperate, biting his lower lip against what would have been a loud moan until he follows soon after. He’s left a panting mess and winces as he attempts to untangle his tired legs from the taller ghoul’s. 

Earth calms down until he’s just lucid enough to realize what happened. Did they, two fully grown men, really just get off on a little bit of dry humping until they came in their jeans? Seriously? He rolls onto his back and groans, pressing his palms over his eyes after catching sight of Multi wiping his mouth with his sleeve. 

“God, I know,” Multi grouses, plucking gingerly at the damp fabric of his jeans. 

“I haven’t done that since like,  _ middle school _ ,” Earth mumbles through his hands. Multi laughs, trying his best to shuck off the tight pants without making even more of a sticky mess of himself.

“At least it was fun. And there’s no walk of shame involved!” He says, suddenly very chipper and energetic, a stark contrast to Earth’s own sleepy post-orgasm haze. 

Earth drags his hands down his face until he can look properly at Multi. 

“Fuck it. You're right.”

 

* * *

                                

It’s just a few months later, after a show when Fire drunkenly barges into the wrong hotel room and in on Earth getting some hard earned alone time with a lucky member of the congregation. Fire distantly thinks he recognizes that surprised laugh but he can’t tell who exactly they are through his rapidly worsening double vision and the dim lighting. 

“ _ What the hell are you doing in here _ ?” Earth nearly shrieks, his partner for the night giggling beside him, covering themselves up with the cheap hotel comforter. Fire raises his hands in the universal ”chill” gesture. 

“Oh fuck! I’m sorry, man!” He giggles, bracing himself against the door frame. “I just uh– you seen Aura and Circios anywhere? They said– ”

He barely gets another word in before the equally drunk Multi and Water are tugging him back. 

“Dude no, this isn’t–  the girls are in 2 _16,_ ” Water slurs, attempting to steer him into the correct direction. Earth covers his head with his hands in embarrassment at the crowd of ghouls slowly gathering at the open door, despite the fact that all of the attention seems to be on Fire. 

“Whatever! Oh my god!” 

The chattering dies down and the drunken ghouls turn to look at him. 

“Can’t you have this conversation in the hallway?” He asks, frantically gesturing to the clergy member currently in his bed. They wave. Water waves back. 

Aether, no doubt attracted by the commotion, peers in from over Fire’s shoulder. “Technically, we  _ are  _ in the hallw–” “ _ Get out! _ ” Earth cuts him off, Water cackling in delight at the reaction they got from the typically laid back drummer, following Fire to the Ghoulette’s room once they notice Circios has cracked the door open to wave them over. Aether shoots him an apologetic smile and hurries after them, leaving Multi in the doorway. 

He leans over the threshold of the room to grab the doorknob without having to actually step inside, pausing just before clicking the door shut.  He inches it back open just a bit, and points at the clergy member. 

“If you suck on his fingers you can practically watch his soul leave his body. It’s  _ awesome _ . Just a tip.”

He slams the door shut in defense against the TV remote Earth hurls in his direction, his howling laughter muffled just the tiniest amount before trailing off down the hall. 


End file.
